As Planned
by Angel Von Ripper
Summary: She always wanted to go to Japan. But not like this. Not for something shes grown so tired of. And most certainly not for something so terrible. But nothing ever goes according to plan in this world. Especially when it comes to Amelia Monroe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from the Fast and Furious franchise. However I do own the plot and all original characters. Please do not steal what I own. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>I never thought this was the way I would end up in Japan. I thought it would be after high school. My friends and I have been saving money for about two years so we could spend a month in Japan as a treat for finishing school before we started getting ready for collage. But things never turn out as planned, do they? Things would be so different if they did. Sometimes, just sometimes I let myself wonder and I let myself dream about what could of happened, what should of happened, and the what ifs of life. But that doesn`t make anything better, now does it? No, that just tends to make things worse.<p>

My life has been nothing but a roller coaster since I was six years old. That`s the year my dad died. He was in a car crash caused by a drunk driver. I haven`t been very fond of cars since. I won`t get in one unless I have to. But a week before my seventh birthday things started looking up. Mom found my dads trust funds and all these bank accounts he had. We didn`t have to struggle for money anymore after that. I met my best friend Alex. And then when I was nine I met Kim and her twin sister Emily. The four of us have been inseparable since that day.

We`ve always tried to look out for one another, even if one of us got angry or possibly hurt because of it. The four of us have done so much together and always tried to be strong for one another. We`ve even gone so far as to attend funerals together and sit away from everyone else, all but isolating ourselves from the others at the funeral if that`s what one of the girls wanted or needed. We learned to respect each others wishes despite the situation around us.

Now that I look back on it, those three girls have made the biggest impact on my life. I don`t think I would of become the person I am today if it weren`t for my friends. We all have impacted each other in some way. Far bigger than I could of ever imagined. And despite everything Iv`e been through, they`ve been there. But unfortunately they won`t be this time. This time I`ll only have my mother and my aunt for support. But at least that`s someone. I just wish I had the friends I grew up with, you know?

"Sweetheart? Are you ready to go?"

I looked up from the floor to see my aunt Lauren standing in the doorway of what was once my bedroom. "Ready as I`ll ever be," I replied as I stood up from the bare mattress that I used to sleep on every night.

"Don`t worry. I`m sure everything will be fine," aunt Lauren said with a small smile. She knew how hard this move was for me and how much I dreaded leaving my friends behind. She may of been my Aunt, and in her thirties, but she was more like an older sister than anything.

"Somehow I don`t believe that," I breathed as I grabbed my messenger bag off the bed and walked over to her.

She gave me a sympathectic smile and nodded. "I`ll meet you down stairs."

I nodded and watched her walk down the hall and reach the stairs before turning my attention back to my old room. It looked so different than it used to. The once poster and picture covered dark blue walls were now bare, as were the book shelves going down half the wall next to the small window. I remember trying to climb out that window more than a few times over the years.

The canopy bed I slept in for so long was now nothing but a mattress and bare steal rods for the canopy drapes. Almost every sleep over the four of us girls somehow ended up curled up in that bed. The only thing that hadn`t changed about this room is the floor. The once beautiful hard wood was still stained with drinks, the main one being coffee, and various colors of nail polish. So many sleep overs happen in this room, I couldn`t even count them if I tried.

I sighed as I took once last glance around the room and turned the light off for the last time and headed down stairs where aunt Lauren was waiting. She gave me a gentle pat on the back and kissed my cheek. That was always her way of reassuring me. I gave her a little smile in return and walked out of the house with her. As she locked the door I glared at her car.

"Sorry, Sweetheart. I know how much you hate them. But it`s the only way we can get to the airport," aunt Lauren apologized when she saw me glaring. "But I hear you can walk just about everywhere in Japan."

I couldn`t help it, I laughed. She`s always had a way of making me laugh. My aunt gave me a grin and walked to the car while I slowly followed. When I got to it I took a deep breath and reached for the door, slowly pulling it open. I threw my bag on the dashboard and bit at my bottom lip before I got inside and shut the door. I buckled up and squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the engine start. I only opened my eyes again when aunt Lauren patted my hand. And, despite being tense the whole time, I watched the scenery pass by as she drove.

As we got closer to the airport the deeper my frown became. After today I wouldn`t be seeing the ocean everyday. I wouldn`t be going to the beach. No more going to roller durby races. No more sleep overs with my friends. No more randomly calling one of the girls at midnight because one of us couldn`t sleep. No more movie nights with my aunt. No more anything I once held dear. All because I`m finally going to the one place Iv`e wanted to go since I was fifteen. Things really don`t go as planned.

After we got to the airport we had to wait thirty minutes for our flight. Aunt Lauren will be staying for a week in Japan while I get settled in. I`m really thankful she`s going. If it weren`t for her I`d be on this long flight be myself since mom is already in Japan getting things settled for us to live there.

"Are you excited at all?" My aunt asked after we boarded the plane and found our seats.

"Kind of," I answered honestly. "I just wish I was doing this with the girls."

"Maybe they can come visit after school ends," She suggested. "You guys were saving up the money anyway. It`ll be a good excuse to still come."

I nodded, "I guess. But I don`t know what I`ll be like by then."

"Six months isn`t going to change you that much," She argued.

"It will if this treatment doesn`t work," I retorted, causing her to frown.

"You really don`t think it will work, do you?" She questioned softly.

"Not really," I replied.

Aunt Lauren nodded slowly, "I understand. But even if this doesn`t work I`m sure we`ll figure something out. I mean, there has to be something out there that works."

I simply nodded at her words, not wanting to hear anymore. After being told so many times by doctors about a 'miracle cure' that never works Iv`e just grown tired of it all. Iv`e tried countless treatmeants and nothing really works. I mean sure, there are one that help manage it but nothing permanently works to fight against the disease waging a war inside my body.

Treatments are actually the reason I`m moving to Japan. Some doctor in Tokyo has supposedly found some cure for what I have. I doubt it will work. But hey, at least I`ll die in the one place Iv`e always wanted to be. Oh! I haven`t properly introduced myself, have I? My name is Amelia Monroe. I`m seventeen years old and I have cancer.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. It`s a short first chapter. But you have some form of an idea of who Amelia is. And the next chapter should be longer than this one. This should be updated in a week or two if I don`t get too busy. Anyway, I look forward to ready any and all feedback because I like reading what you all think. So please leave a review and let me know. Thank you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from the Fast and Furious franchise. However I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>After a far too long plane ride we finally landed in Tokyo, Japan. It was nine at night when we landed and I was exhausted. I barely got any sleep while on the plane. Though that was probably in part to a little girl about five years old that sat in the seat in front of mine and just about every chance she got she would turn around in her seat and insist on playing peek a boo with me. I didn`t really mind it though. I mean, it did keep my mind off leaving my friends and moving to a whole new place just for a treatment that probably won`t work.<p>

Mom and aunt Sarah met me and aunt Lauren at the baggage claim and after more than a few hugs we left the airport and unfortunately had to get in a car to head to the house mom and aunt Sarah bought. By now your probably wondering how many aunts I have, huh? Just the two, I promise. My mom is the middle child while Sarah is the oldest and Lauren is the youngest. I however am an only child like my dad was.

"How was the flight?" Mom asked, glancing at me from the rear view mirror.

"It was okay," I yawned. "Too long though."

"You should of seen it. There was this little girl in front of us that kept getting Amelia to play peek a book every chance she got," aunt Lauren said with a laugh.

"You`ve gotten better with children," aunt Sarah commented with a smile.

I shrugged and looked out the window as I replied, "After spending so much time around them in the cancer ward you kind of get used to them."

"I see," aunt Sarah whispered.

I didn`t bother to look away from the window after that, knowing the conversation was dropped. Instead I decided to focus on the lights that seemed to make all of Tokyo glow in every color of the rainbow. Alex always used to say that this place came alive at night. And from the looks of it, she was right. This place is a far cry from Florida. It reminds me of New York and Las Vegas more than anything. I would know, I lived in both places for a few weeks because of treatments. And needless to say, those treatments failed just like the others.

I watched thousands of lights pass by before focusing my attention on the cars. Alex used to say that you`ll find some of the best cars here. Now I may not want to get in one, but I do like how a few look. That and motorcycles. Iv`e actually been on the back of one a few times. Kim and Emily have a cousin that`s a mechanic and a bit of a car and bike enthusiast. The day I found out I had cancer he took me out on his motorcycle for the first time. And I loved it. I felt absolutely free and I didn`t have to worry about the disease in my body. And every time after that, when a treatment wouldn`t work, he`d put me on the back of his bike and we`d be gone for hours. It always made me feel better. That`s probably the only reason mom let me on it.

When the car finally stopped I was all too happy to get out. I was surprised at what I saw though. What was supposed to be a house turned out to be a very big brick apartment building. This is either going to be really good or really bad.

"Mom? What floor are we on?" I asked as I stared at the building.

"Seventh," Mom admitted sheepishly.

"In apartment seven," aunt Sarah added.

I nodded slowly and turned my gaze to the two sisters, "Is there an elevator?"

Mom shared a look with aunt Sarah before looking back at me as she answered, "Yes. But its broken at the moment."

I groaned. And it`s bad. Because of the cancer my body can be quite weak in certain aspects. Like running out of breath very easy when climbing stairs. And by climbing up to the seventh floor I`ll probably need a damned oxygen mask.

"Is it at least scheduled to be fixed?" aunt Lauren asked.

"The owner says yes. But a few of the residents say its been broken for three years," Mom answered with a wince.

"Perfect," I breathed, tilting my head back to look at the sky and take a deep calming breath.

"But the apartment makes up for it!" Aunt Sarah interjected eagerly.

I stared at the sky for a moment before looking back at my family. "Alright, let`s go see this amazing apartment." As I walked around the car I muttered to myself, "Let`s just hope I don`t cough up a lung first."

I followed my family into the building and found myself a bit surprised at how nice it seemed to be on the inside. It wasn`t as fancy as to have a front desk or anything but it was definitely nice. Unfortunately it only had one elevator that apparently hasn`t been fixed in the three years its been broken. And of course by the second floor I had to take a breather for about fifteen minutes. And again in the fourth floor and sixth floor. So by the seventh I was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to pass out for the night. But I had to unpack the last of my clothes that I brought with me.

After a breather I finally walked into my new home. The living room and kitchen combination was the first thing you see when you walk in. It was surprisingly spacious. The living room walls were white with pictures in black frames hanging everywhere. The furtiture, save for the black coffee table and two end tables, were a light gray. On the living room back wall was a floor to ceiling window on the right. On the left there was a book case that took up the rest of the wall that the window left. And in front of the book case was an old looking black spiral staircase.

"Of course," I whispered as I stared at the stairs before slowly climbing them. Surprisingly it was fairly easy to climb and only took a few minutes. Plus the cool metal of the railing felt good against my heated skin. That little piece of knowledge will definitely be stored away in my brain for future use.

I reached the top of the stairs to find it lead up to a loft like space. The back wall contained three doors. The middle door housed a fairly large bathroom with a nice claw foot tub. The left door lead into my aunts room and the door on the right was a small closet. Then on each end of the room was another door. The one on the left was moms and the one of the right turned out to be mine. I suspect this was done on purpose because mom and aunt Sarah`s rooms are right next to each other. They have always been the closest out of the three sisters.

I carried my bags into my room and couldn`t help but grin at what I saw. The room wasn`t very big but it was still big enough for me. The walls were such a dark blue they were almost black. The ceiling however was black with little yellow stars painted on it along with an orange ish red moon. That made me chuckle. Iv`e always loved the night sky and mom and myself have talked about painting my ceiling in such a way but never got around to it until now. The floor was a dark hard wood just like the one in my room back in Florida.

The bed wasn`t a four post with a canopy like I was used to but it was still just as good. It was a queen size though like my old one and it had my black and red sheets and blankets on it. The headboard was rod iron. It looked like it was made of silver vines. There were two black bedside tables on each side. Both were all but covered in candles and little pictures of my friends and family. Above the bed was a small window that was longer in length than width. It was covered by a heavy velvet looking blood red drape. The left wall had a ceiling to floor book case that covered half the wall and was almost full of books. Next to it was a decent sized dresser. Straight across from my bed on the other wall was a door that contained a closet housing the rest of the clothes my dresser could not.

I placed my two bags on the floor and walked over to the bed and plopped down on it. I cast another glance around my room before laying back. This room could work. I don`t know how mom and aunt Sarah found this play but I`m thankful they did. Even if the one elevator in the whole building doesn`t work.

"How do you like it?"

I turned my head to see my mom standing in the doorway with a small smile on her face. "It`s nice," I replied. "There`s a lot of stairs though."

Mom laughed and walked over and laid down next to me. "This was the best place we found. I thought I`d make it as comfortable as I could despite the stairs."

I nodded, "When does it start?"

"Two weeks," She answered softly. "You finish taking the rest of the medicine you have, give it a week to get it out of your system and then we go to the hospital to get you evaluated and if the doctor thinks your healthy enough for it you start treatments."

I nodded and looked back at the ceiling, "And school?"

"That starts in two days. Sarah figured that would be enough time to let you try and get used to the time change before having you start back up," She explained.

Oh yeah, because two days is going to completely fix that. Please. I`ll probably need two weeks at the most to get used to time change alone. Not to mention getting used to a new schedule, school, and doctor. But at least I don`t have to learn Japanese. Alex took care of that when I was thirteen. That and Spanish. Having a Japanese mother and a Latino father can really do you some good in the language department. That and food. I swear her parents can make some of the best food.

"Well," Mom sighed as she sat up. "I guess I`ll leave you to unpack."

I nodded, "Thanks. I`ll see you in a little bit."

Mom nodded and left the room. I laid there for a few minutes before getting up and going over to my bags. I unpacked my clothes and laid them out on the floor, making sure everything was folded and went over to my dresser to check how full it was. Thankful there was enough room since most of my clothes seemed to be in the closet along with my shoes.

After putting everything away and getting it organized I went down stairs to get a quick bite to eat. I wasn`t all that surprised to see my aunts and mom sitting on the kitchen counter tops munching on some form of food in little bowls with chopsticks. There could be just about anything in those bowls.

"Do I want to know what your eating?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," aunt Sarah answered with a laugh.

I nodded and walked over to them, "Can I have some?"

"Of course. It`s the first tupperware container on the second shelf," Mom replied with a grin as she got me a bowl and chopsticks.

I grabbed the container from the fridge and scooped out some rice and something that looked suspiciously like squid and put it into the bowl. Something tells me I don`t want to know if it is squid or not. After putting the container back in the fridge I grabbed my bowl and chopsticks, hopped up on the counter next to aunt Lauren and started eating. It was actually pretty good.

I spent the rest of the night talking with my family, soaking in the tub and finally going to bed. Thankfully I was so exhausted that the time change didn`t bother me much. But as for the rest of the week? I`m fucked. Let`s hope I don`t fall asleep during school. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>There really wasn`t much to this chapter other than a bit of Amelia`s life and how she interacts with her family. But we get to meet Neela, Twinkie, and Morimoto in the next chapter and things start to pick up from there. This morning I realized I never gave a time frame for when this story takes place. I apologize for that. Most of this will be taking place before the Tokyo Drift movie and will explain how things got to how they were in the movie. Also, I wanted to thank everyone for the follows and favorites. Glad people are actually reading this. Though I would like to read your thoughts on the story so far. Please comment and let me know what you think. Thank you!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Fast and Furious franchise. However I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>"Amelia! Come on, sweetheart. I know it`s early but you need to get up and go to school," Mom said as she ran her hand through my hair after she woke me up.<p>

"So tired," I whimpered as I attempted to roll over to get away from her.

"It gets better. Now up," Mom urged, pulling my blankets off.

I whined and curled up in a ball in effort to stay warm. But it`s awfully hard to stay warm when you only sleep in an oversized shirt that barely covers your ass by two inches. Add in the fact I`m naturally cold now due to all the chemo I went through before my doctors realized it was making me sick. So I am very, very cold. And of course mom knows that. I could tell by the smirk on her face.

"Fine," I huffed as I sat up and got out of bed. Mom flashed me a grin before leaving my room. I grabbed the uniform laying on the end of the bed and wrinkled my nose as I looked at it. Of course it was a short skirt. Now, I wouldn`t of minded as much if I was able to wear some form of tights with it. I wore stuff like that all the time. But no. I quickly grabbed some undergarments and socks and shuffled to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, thankful for the warmth, and put on a bit of makeup. I`ll always be grateful for Emily and her makeup skills. After I was diagnosed she taught me how to make myself look relatively healthy with makeup. I did some light eye makeup and some lip balm that had a very light red tint to it. Now if this was any other school I would of done whatever I wanted makeup wise. But I`m not sure if there are any rules regarding makeup and I`m not going to get in trouble of my first day. Especially over something so silly.

As I went to fix my hair I couldn`t help but give myself a once over. My black hair just barely brushed along my jawline. It looks thin and brittle despite the good shampoo I use. I have always been pale but over the past few months Iv`e seemed to of gotten paler. Almost deathly so. My once bright green eyes have gotten dull and have faded to an almost pale green. The only thing that hasn`t changed is my height. I`m still a measly 5`3.

After putting my clothes in the hamper I grabbed my bag and made it downstairs. When I walked by the big window in the living room I froze. The sun was just rising over the city. Normally I would stop and admire something so beautiful. But I`m too annoyed to do so.

"Mom!" I called as I all but stomped into the kitchen. "Why did you get me up so early?"

"It`s only an hour," Mom answered with a laugh. "I gave you extra time so you would make it to school on time."

I pursed my lips and nodded. "What`s for breakfast?"

"Dont ask," aunt Sarah said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I`m going to be hearing that a lot, aren`t I?" I asked with a slight laugh.

"Yes," Mom and aunt Sarah chorused.

I nodded and carefully hoped up on one of the counter tops and watched mom put something in a bowl before handing it to me. I didn`t bother to try and figure out what it was. I just ate it. I mean, if my mom is feeding it to me it can`t be too bad, right?

After breakfast mom gave me directions to the train station and where I would go from there to get to school. I quickly left, having to stop more than once because of the stairs, and followed her directions. Thankfully I made it to school on time. I grabbed my schedule and went to my classes, giving my teachers a note to let them know of my condition and what to do if certain things happen. Throughout the day I was very thankful for Alex teaching me Japanese. If it wasn`t for her I would of been completely lost.

By lunch it seemed the buzz around school about the new girl was dying down, something I was happy about. I don`t enjoy being the center of attention and I definitely don`t enjoy people staring at me for no reason whatsoever. Well, technically they did have a reason. I`m the new kid. I`m like that shiny knew toy you get on Christmas you get so excited about and it captures your attention for a while until something else distracts you and you completely forget about the other thing a week later. Hopefully they`ll forget about me very quickly.

"Hey new girl!"

I bit back a groan and spun around to see a very adorable boy jogging up to me. He was probably a year or two younger than me. And he was definitely an American. I wonder what he wanted.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked when he was close enough to hear me clearly.

"Your new here," He stated.

I raised an eyebrow, "I think that`s already been established.

"My names Twinkie," He said with a grin.

"I`m Amelia," I replied while shaking his hand. I wonder how he got a nicknamed 'Twinkie' of all things.

"Now I noticed you don`t have a computer. I happen to have one," Twinkie said with a grin as he took off his backpack and unzipped it.

I smirked, "You wanted to sell me something? And here I was hoping someone actually wanted to be my friend."

He smirked and zipped the backpack up, "I`m sure we can fix that. Come on."

I nodded and let him take my hand and lead me over to one of the many tables in the cafeteria. In retrospect I probably shouldn`t be following a random boy around. But if it`s only in the cafeteria it can`t be that dangerous. We were almost to the back of the room before he stopped at a table with a girl sitting at it. She was a cute little thing. She might of been my age but I`m not sure.

"Who`d you find, Twinkie?" The girl asked in a slight Australian accent.

"Neela, this is the new girl Amelia. New girl, this is Neela," Twinkie introduced with a grin.

"Please sit down. And It`s nice to meet you," Neela said with a smile.

"It`s nice to meet you too," I replied as I sat down across from her.

"Hey, did you get lunch yet?" Twinkie asked.

"No. You found me before I could get in line," I teased.

He nodded, "I`ll be right back." With that he left for the lunch line.

I looked back at Neela to find her staring at Twinkie with a raised eyebrow. "I take it he doesn`t do that often."

"Not at all. He must like you," She said with a slight laugh. "So has he tried to sell you anything yet?"

"That`s what he tried to do after he introduced himself," I answered with a grin.

She nodded, "I think that`s how everyone meets Twinkie."

I nodded and glanced around the room before looking back at her. "So what`s an Australian girl doing in Japan?"

"What`s an American girl doing in Tokyo?" Neela shot back with a little grin.

I grinned and nodded, "Fair enough." I like this girl already. She kind of reminds me of Alex.

"Hello, ladies," Twinkie said as he sat down next to me with a tray all but covered in food.

"Erm, Twinkie is all that necessary?" I asked as I stared at the tray.

He shrugged as he answered, "I wasn`t sure what you would like so I grabbed a bit of everything. And what you don`t want I`ll eat. Just remember, don`t ask what it is."

"Iv`e been hearing that a lot," I muttered as I grabbed the chopsticks Neela handed to me and began eating with Twinkie while Neela finished her own food.

For a while we ate in silence until Neela was done eat and Twinkie was still randomly eating what I wouldn`t. It was then they started talking about random things like how Twinkie found a new car he want`s to custom and how good Neela`s date last night with her boyfriend went. That is, until they started talking about something very surprising. Races.

"You mean car races?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Twinkie nodded, "Street racing is popular here."

"Have you ever been to one?" Neela asked.

"No. The closest thing Iv`e ever come to any form of a race is roller derby," I answered.

"They sound nothing alike," Twinkie argued.

I laughed and nodded, "Do you see what I mean? Besides, I don`t really like being inside cars."

"Phobia?" Neela asked.

I shook my head, "Not exactly. I just don`t like being inside them. I can look at and appreciate a nice car. As long as I don`t have to be in one."

"Were you in a crash or something?" Twinkie questioned.

"Something like that," I muttered, not wanting to talk about the subject any longer.

"Would you like to go with us tonight?" Neela asked before Twinkie could say anything else.

I raised an eyebrow, "As in the street races?" When she nodded I frowned. Would my health allow it? "I don`t know."

"Come on. Just tell your parents you made a new friend and they invited you over," Twinkie urged.

"It wouldn`t be a complete lie," Neela commented.

I pursed my lips and nodded slowly, trying to figure out how to explain. Do I tell them about my health, paraphrase my situation a bit, or just completely lie? None of those options are good. "How do I know you two aren`t serial killers or something?" Okay, apparently blurting out the first thing that comes to mind is also an option. Thankfully they both started laughing.

"She`s smart. That`ll do her some good here," Twinkie said after recovering from his laughter. Though he was still grinning.

"You really don`t want to come to the races, do you?" Neela asked.

"No, no. It`s not that," I explained while shaking my head. "I`m just..."

"Nervous?" Neela suggested.

"That`s one way to put it," I muttered.

"Look, you don`t have to go. But we`d like it if you would," Twinkie said.

I nodded and bit at my bottom lip before looking up at them, "Can I think about it and then give you an answer at the end of school?"

"That works," Twinkie replied while Neela nodded.

"What do we have here?"

I half turned around to see a guy walking up to us. He looked like he could be my age. He was kind a cute, despite the bad color job someone did to give him blonde hair. He seemed kind of cocky, the way he walked gave it away. But the smile on his face gave the impression that he was a goof ball. Let`s hope the goofy side out weighs the cocky side.

"Hello, Morimoto. I`d like you to meet my new friend, Amelia," Neela introduced with a smile.

Morimoto nodded and sat down next to me. "So you`re the new girl everyone keeps talking about."

I frowned and nodded, "I was hoping all the talk had died down by now."

"Give it a couple of days," Twinkie said. "They always find something new to talk about."

"You going to the races tonight?" Morimoto asked, turning his attention to me.

"I might," I answered. "I haven`t decided yet."

"You should come. I can guarantee you`ll have a good time," He said with a grin that was a little too suggestive for my liking.

"Not her," Neela hissed in Japanese. "I like this girl, Morimoto. I don`t want to lose a new friend because you see a shiny new toy."

"Yeah, yeah," Morimoto spoke back in Japanese while waving his hand dismissively. But when Neela glared at him he sighed and nodded, muttering what almost sounded like an 'I understand'.

Twinkie suddenly tapped my shoulder, making me look at him instead of the two bickering in Japanese. "Don`t worry, girl. You`ll love it here. Trust me."

* * *

><p><strong>This would of been up yesterday but my computer kept freezing up and I didn`t want to risk losing anything. And to be honest I`m not completely happy with how this chapter came out. I know Twinkie, Neela, and especially Morimoto are a bit out of character. But because this will mostly take place before the movie certain people will be kind of nice for a bit but as the story progresses they`ll start becoming how they are in the movie. And by certain people I mean Morimoto and Takashi. And just a quick note on how I described Amelia, I honestly picture her hair style like Mika Nakashima had in the 2005 film NANA. Now onto a more pressing matter. I had a Guest review asking a few questions and I figured I`d give them a quick answer. At first this will be a MorimotoxOC story before solely becoming a HanxOC. I don`t plan on Amelia being a real car lover. Eventually she`ll tolerate them and be pretty okay with riding in them. But she won`t love them. And I honestly don`t know if Amelia will live. I`m still working out how I want the end of this story to go because I have more than one idea. It`s a fifty fifty chance at the moment. Hopefully that has answered your questions. I wanted to thank everyone that followed, favorited, and reviewed. It means a lot. I`m glad people are enjoying this story. I would love to read more about what you all think of this story so far. Please review and let me know. Thank you.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I do not own anyone or anything from the Fast and Furious franchise. However I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>At the end of school I planned on marching up to Neela and Twinkie and telling them no. I planned on telling them I didn`t want to go to the races. And if they questioned my answer I planned on making up an excuse. They didn`t need to know about what`s waging a war inside my body just yet. Right? I had planned all those things and then it happened. Or should I say he happened? I apparently share my last class with Morimoto and he was all too keen on telling me about the races.<p>

I admit, when he mentioned that the girls get to dress how they want and get to have fun, it caught my attention. These school girls don`t have to act all sweet and innocent like they normally have to. Oh no, they get to be free for the night and act as they like. No one to tell them how to act or dress. They get to be themselves for the whole night. Now how can that not catch your attention? Especially when you are one of those school girls. At least for a few months anyway.

So after school I met up with Neela and Twinkie at the school`s gates and agreed to go. Just as long as Neela helped me pick out my clothes. I didn`t want to stick out more than I already do. So she went home with me to pack my clothes for the night and then we went to her place. After an interesting explanation to my mom of course. But then again, she`s probably happy that I made a good enough friend on the first day that I was invited to stay the night at her place.

Neela lived in a nice little apartment, surprisingly by herself. She didn`t give an explanation for it other than her Guardian was okay with it. That was all I needed to know for now. Guardian usually meant dead parents and no one likes to talk about that or have the subject brought up in any way. Especially if it happened not too long ago. I would know.

After we got to her place we made quick work of what little homework we had and made ourselves a little dinner. After we finished eating we did our makeup to our liking and got dressed. I`m actually surprised the clothes she picked out for me fit. Because of all the treatments and the disease itself I lost weight very fast and very easy. Most of my clothes don`t fit half the time because Iv`e lost too much weight. It`s definitely not something I enjoy.

"So how are we going to get there?" I asked as I put on my shoes. Thankfully we both agreed on my Doc Martins. I don`t think I could take running around in heels all night. Especially when it`s been so long since Iv`e worn heels. My feet would be nothing but aches and pains before the night was up.

"Car, unfortunately. But Morimoto will be picking us up," Neela answered and glanced at her phone, "He should be here in about ten minutes actually."

I nodded, "Is a car the only way to go?"

"Yes. I`m sorry," She apologized. "But you get to meet my boyfriend."

"How long have you been together?" I asked in an effort to distract myself.

"Just over a year," Neela answered. "We were both kind of hesitant about getting together since he`s older than me. But we worked it out."

I raised an eyebrow as I asked, "How much older?"

"Just two years," She replied. Just as she put her shoes on someone began honking outside. "That must be Morimoto. He sounds impatient again."

"Impatient?" I questioned as I followed her out of the apartment.

"Oh yeah," She snickered. "The girls there love him."

I found myself frowning at her words. I figured he was a bit of a lady`s man after the conversation the two had when I met him but I didn`t think it could be that bad. The way she talks, it`s like girls swarm him or something. I mean, they`re just school girls right?

I followed Neela out of the apartment and right onto the sidewalk. That`s one of the things I love about her place. No stairs! I walked over to a dark grey sports car with her and found myself smiling a bit when the window rolled down to reveal a grinning Morimoto. Oh my did he look excited. If what Neela said was true then he must be excited to see all those girls.

"Ready to go?" Morimoto asked with a grin.

"Of course. Why? Anxious to see your girls?" Neela teased as she walked up to the car.

Morimoto snorted, "Just get in the damn car so I can deliver you to Takashi."

Neela grabbed my hand with a grin and lead me around the car and pulled the car door open as she asked, "Back or front?"

"Front," I murmured. "I like to feel as less enclosed as possible."

She nodded and pulled the seat back, climbed into the back seat and pushes the front seat back into place. I took a deep breath and got into the car and shut the door. I didn`t realize I had my eyes squeezed shut until I felt Neela pat my shoulder and I had to open my eyes to look at her. She gave me a small apologetic smile and gently squeezed my shoulder. I did my best to smile back at her before turning back around so I was properly seated. I cast a quick glance at Morimoto from the corner of my eye to see him frowning.

"Should I be worried?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shook my head as I replied, "No. I`m just not too fond of being inside cars."

"And you`re going to the races?" He questioned, disbelief clear in his voice.

"I don`t mind looking at them," I protested. "I just don`t like being inside them." When he continued to frown I huffed, "I`ll explain eventually."

"Do you know Japanese?" Neela asked suddenly, effectively changing the subject.

I grinned to myself as I answered, "Fluently."

"Eh? How?" Morimoto asked.

I let out a laugh. "I have a friend back in America that`s half Japanese. She taught me everything she knew."

"What was her name?" Neela asked softly in Japanese.

I sent her a grin as I replied back in Japanese, "Alex. Her, Kim and Emily were my best friend`s. We grew up together. Did everything together."

"You miss them," She observed.

"Very much," I murmured.

"You got us now!" Morimoto declared with a grin.

I felt myself smirking at his words. "You both are going to talk to me in nothing but Japanese now, aren`t you?"

"Yes," They answered together.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the road in front of us. I admit, those two were good at distracting me from my dislike of being in cars. I turned my attention to the lights and buildings. It was starting to get dark and everything was coming alive. Though I suppose that`s how a lot of places are. A lot of people too. The night always seems to bring a sense of peace and calming energy. Though something tells me tonight is going to be anything but peaceful.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a short chapter but it`s an update. This was actually supposed to be finished and posted last week but I ended up being extremely busy and I was barely home. Hopefully I won`t be so busy for a while and the next chapter won`t take more than a week publish. Anyway, thank you to everyone that has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. I`m glad people are liking and reading it. I`d love to know what you think of this chapter so please review and let me know. Thank you!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Fast and Furious franchise. However I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>From what Twinkie, Neela and Morimoto told me about the races I was expecting something big and extravagant. What I got was an abandonded parking garage full of cars, dancing, girls wearing clothes that barely covered their ass, and people racing their cars throughout the whole garage. Definitely not what I was expecting. I have a feeling this is either the worst decision I have ever made by agreeing to come here or it`s the best. Lets hope it`s the latter.<p>

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" Morimoto sighed blissfully as he drove up through the first level of the parking garage and onto the second level where everything seemed to be taking place.

"I can honestly say no," I answered with a slight laugh while looking out the window at everything in an attempt to take it all in.

"You`ll get used to it," Neela chuckled.

"I don`t think so," I replied honestly.

"You will after a while," Morimoto agreed. "But not enough that you won`t still love it."

I nodded and continued to look out the window. Cars were lined up everywhere and people were either looking at or leaning against cars. And if they weren`t doing either of the two they were dancing. This place was incredible. I`m going to have to email Alex about this. She`d love it here. And Emily would love the fashion while Kim would love the boys.

"What`s with the face?" Neela asked.

"Hmm?" I hummed as I half turned around to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"You made a face like you were upset or something," She answered.

"I was just thinking about how the girls would love this place," I explained.

"You must really miss them," Morimoto commented while parking the car.

"I grew up with them," I chuckled.

"You`ll forget about them eventually," He snickered while turning off the car and getting out.

I frowned as I got of the car and helped Neela pull the seat up so she could get out as well. I may or may not of slammed the car door before she took my hand and lead me down a row of cars, passing ten of them before stopping in front of one with about ten or eleven people standing in front of it. Most of them were girls.

"Neela," A guy greeted as he pushed off the car and walked up to us. He was kind of tall, sort of cute, had short inky black hair that kind of looked shaved around his ears, and his face looked like it was caught between a permanent smirk and a smile.

Neela let go of my hand to meet the guy half way and hug him while he seemed all too happy to hold onto her waist and spin her around while she laughed. So this must be her boyfriend. They were kind of cute together and they seemed happy. That`s usually a good sign.

"Takashi, I want you to meet my new friend Amelia. Amelia, I want you to meet my boyfriend Takashi," Neela introduced after he put her down and she caught her breath.

"It`s nice to meet you, Amelia," Takashi said with a smile as he shook my hand.

"It`s nice to meet you too," I murmured.

"Have you known Neela long?" He asked.

I shook my head as I replied, "No. I actually met her at school today."

He chuckled and looked back at Neela, "And you already decided to take the poor girl here?"

"Twinkie started talking about the races and we got her curious," Neela defended with a slight grin. "And I think Morimoto talked her into it."

Takashi nodded, "I see." He turned to me with a look on his face that almost looked like sympathy. "Be careful with Morimoto, alright? He may be my best friend but he likes his women. I`d rather not see one of Neela`s friends get hurt."

"I already warned him," Neela interjected. "He knows not to mess with her."

"Good. Good," Takashi breathed as he walked over to Neela. He whispered something in her ear that made her frown and duck her head. He then turned back to look at me, "Let`s go meet some friends."

Instead of following him while he walked back over to the cars I immediately went to Neela who seemed to be frozen in place. "Is everything okay?" I whispered.

She jerked slightly and blinked a few times like she was coming out of a trance before finally looking at me. "I`m fine. Takashi was just reminding me of something. Everything`s fine."

I nodded slowly and grabbed her hand. She gave it a little squeeze and lead me over to the cars. I don`t believe her. That little exchange between them was odd and just plain off. A complete one eighty from what I had seen just moments ago when they greeted each other. I wonder if this kind of thing happens often.

When we got to the cars Takashi started naming people off. I admit I pretty much zoned out. I mean, I`ll probably only end up hanging out with Neela and Twinkie anyway. And maybe Morimoto. I`m still undecided on him. So as he named off all the girls and the guys, that I briefly heard the word "crew" mentioned before they were named off, I zoned out until the last guy, no man, was mentioned. He was cute. Actually, I`d even go so far as to say handsome. He was tall, clean shaven, had black hair that brushed his broad shoulders, and he seemed to have a permanent frown on his face despite the model like twins that seemed all to happy to hang off him like he was a trophy. That definitely threw up a few red flags. This guy seemed to embody the reputation Morimoto`s said to have.

"And this," Takashi grinned, "is Han."

Han. That`s a different name. Of course all I got from the man was a nod. Not even the once over I got from Morimoto or even Takashi. He`s definitely different. It was sort of a pleasent surprise. Sort of. But along with being different there`s something off about him. Not in a bad way. It`s just...there. I can`t seem to place my finger on it and unfortunately it`s bound to bother me until I figure it out.

"Nice to see your doing good, Neela," Han drawled in a slightly deep monotone voice that I had to strain to hear. But the nod and soft smile from the girl he addressed told me she heard him just fine. He must talk like this often.

"Amelia. Isn`t that the name of a flower?" A guy I didn`t catch the name of suddenly asked.

"No," I deadpanned. Huh. Who knew I could channel Alex.

Neela snickered from beside me. "Wanna go find Twinkie?"

"Please," I replied. As we turned around to walk away I muttered, "You would think people could come up with better pick up lines. You`d be surprised how many times Iv`e heard that one." That got a laugh out of Neela. Perhaps the races were a good idea after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I`m not completely happy with how this chapter turned out. Iv`e been what I like to call creatively spent lately and I kind of had to make myself write this chapter. But Takashi and Han were introduced. And Han definitely won`t be giving up his womanizing ways just because he see`s Amelia from across the room and gets heart eyes. As fun and cute as those kind of stories are that won`t be how this one is. And remember, everyone is nicer at the start. They may not be complete sweethearts but they are going to be nicer. And as the story progresses we get to see them become who they are in Tokyo Drift. So yes Takashi is going to be the nice ever so slightly doting boyfriend for a little while with only hints of the jerk he is in the movie. Just figured I should clear that up a little. Anyway, I wanted to thank you all for the follows, favorites, and the reviews. Glad to know people are enjoying the story. I`d love to know what you thought of this chapter so please review and let me know. Thank you!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Fast and Furious franchise. However I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>After the races on Friday night my weekend was relatively calm and quite. I spent most of my time with aunt Sarah since she`s going back to America in a few days. It`ll be hard to see her go knowing I probably won`t see her again. Well, unless there`s somehow a chance this new treatment will work but I doubt it. It never works long enough. Not even what I`m on now worked long enough. All it does is keep me stable enough to keep going without passing out or coughing up blood. Though I think that`s what I dread the most about coming off this treatment. Coughing up blood isn`t exactly as fun as it sounds.<p>

By Monday my calm and quite went away the second I walked into the school building. As everyone scrambled to pull on slippers and make it to class on time it was all but chaos. Slightly organized chaos, but chaos none the less. I didn`t exactly mind it though. With everyone scrambling around no one had time to stare or snicker at the new girl. It was a nice change compared to Friday.

Class seemed to fly by fairly quickly despite my trying to keep everything straight and learn things half the class knew already. And the few looks I received from students who had yet to find something else new and shiny to oogle at. But other than that I was surprised how fast lunch came. What didn`t surprise me however was where I sat during lunch. The second Twinkie saw me enter the cafeteria I was carter off to a table at the back where Neela sat, quickly followed by Morimoto. I have a feeling this is going to be a normal thing. And you know what? I`m not complaining.

"I never got to ask, how`d you like the races on Friday?" Twinkie asked after we all got our food and sat down.

"It wasn`t bad. A lot to take in though," I answered with a chuckle. It was true though. It had been a lot to take in but in the end I surprisingly enjoyed it.

"Is that why we didn`t see you at the party?" Morimoto asked in Japanese.

"Party?" I echoed, not bothering to switch from English.

"Han`s party. They happen ever Friday night after the races," He replied with a raised eyebrow, not switching either.

"I didn`t know he had parties," I mumbled with a frown.

"I didn`t want to overwhelm you more than you already were," Neela admitted with a sheepish smile. "We were both tired anyway."

I nodded slowly at her answer and began eating as a way to drop the conversation. I`ll admit, it didn`t sit right with me that I was excluded from this party. I`m not saying I would of wanted to go as I`m not big on parties but it would of been nice to know about it. Perhaps I`m not good enough for Han`s parties. Okay, so that`s a bitter thought.

"You can go next time," Twinkie assured with a grin. "And you can go with me."

"Thanks Twink," I whispered, not bothering to look up from my food.

"Have I shown you my ride yet?" He quickly asked.

Now that caught my attention. "You have a car?" I didn`t realize he was old enough to drive. Let alone tall enough to reach a steering wheel. Okay, maybe he`s not that short. But he`s short.

"Oh yeah," He said with a grin. "I ride in style."

Neela and Morimoto both let out groans and shook their heads. Prompting me to ask, "You don`t like his car?"

"Hell no. It`s a-" Morimoto`s words were cut off from Neela slapping her hand over his mouth. He sent her a glare and she slowly removed her hand.

"What he means to say," Neela paused to purse her lips and tilt her head a little before continuing, "is it`s unique. Something that can fit only Twinkie."

"Exactly!" Twinkie exclaimed, earning a few glances from students around us.

"You`ll have to drive me home then," I murmured, causing Morimoto to shoot me a rather unpleased look. I wonder what that`s about.

"I`ll be glad to," Twinkie said with a nod.

You know, I kind of thought Neela and Morimoto were just over reacting or giving Twinkie a hard time about his car. That is, until after school when I actually saw his car. It was a green Volkswagen Touran, probably 2004 or 2005, with a shaggy purple interior. It was styled after The Hulk. That`s right, I`m talking about the comic book character. Neela was right. This car could only fit Twinkie. Hell, he`s probably the only one brave enough to drive it.

"This is really your car?" I asked as I looked at the Volkswagen while trying to hold in my giggles.

"Of course, baby. This is my ride!" Twinkie exclaimed with nothing but pure pride.

I snickered and shook my head, "Are you taking me home or not?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let`s go," He mumbled while going over to the drivers side.

After he got in it dawned on me just what I was about to do. I guess my curiosity momentarily won over my fear. After staring at the passenger side door for longer than necessary I finally opened the door. I took a deep breath and put my bag on the floor board and once again found myself staring, only this time at the shaggy purple seat. I admit, it actually looked comfortable.

"Are you sure you wanna take the car?" Twinkie asked. "I honestly don`t mind walking you."

I shook my head and took a deep breath as I replied, "I can do this. Just give me a minute."

"Alright," He murmured with a shrug. "Take your time."

I nodded and took another deep breath and inched pasted the door. It took me far longer than I care to admit to finally get into the car and sit down. After yet another deep breath I pulled the door shut and closed my eyes as soon as I heard the soft slam. And then Twinkie did something that surprised me: he buckled me in.

"I thought it might be easier on you if I did it," He murmured when I opened my eyes. "Now I`m gonna start the car, alright?" When I nodded he smiled a little and started the car and I had to resist the urge to shut my eyes again when I heard the roar of the engine. "You`re doing just fine. Now, can you do something for me? Take this," he paused to hand me a GPS, "and program in your address."

I nodded at his words and quickly put in my address. By the time I was done I realized why he had me put in my address instead of just doing it himself. He was distracting me. And for that I was thankfull. It wasn`t a long distraction but it was distraction enough. "Thank you."

"Any time," Twinkie murmured. "So, You ever gonna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" I asked.

"Why you hate being in cars."

I frowned at his words and found myself shrugging. "I...maybe."

"After we get to know each other better?" He suggested.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Just give me a little time."

"Well I`m an army brat," He said with a shrug, changing the subject.

"My mom paints," I murmured. "Aunt Lauren owns a computer company and aunt Sarah is a lawyer."

"You got a lot of aunts," Twinkie chuckled.

"Just the two," I said with a slight grin. "No uncles though."

After that the conversation turned funny and thankfully with no awkward turns. The whole ride home Twinkie was making me laugh and constantly cracking jokes. I suspect he was trying to distract me again and once again I was grateful. It`s nice to have people around you that understand or know when to drop a subject when they know it upsets you. It can be hard to find good people in this world. And when you do, make sure you hold onto them. That`s something I learned a long time ago.

* * *

><p><strong>There`s not really a point to this chapter other than Amelia and Twinkie having some bonding time. I wanted to thank everyone for all the favorites and follows. I would love to know what you all think of the story so far. Please write a review and let me know. Thank you!<strong>


End file.
